


up the mountain (yet another brother)

by tinycutefauna



Series: running wild (and running free) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, adopted family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycutefauna/pseuds/tinycutefauna
Summary: Erei had known about Luffy, of course - after all, he was the reason she had knowledge at all - but she decided not to reveal that to Garp. It would be great to bring up Luffy to the bandits so Ace and Luffy would both be less lonely but Luffy had Makino and she had to let Luffy meet Shanks. So she kept quiet about him and went down to Windmill Village every once in a while to meet him in secret and strike up a friendship with Makino.-The fic in which Garp finally brings Erei's youngest little brother up to meet her formally and in which Erei finally has a Proper Talk with Garp
Relationships: Monkey D. Garp & Original Female Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo & Original Female Character(s)
Series: running wild (and running free) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070258
Kudos: 3





	1. up in the mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I am having a blast writing Erei, hope you enjoy!  
> (Sorry about the constantly-switching POVs)

Erei had known about Luffy, of course - after all, he was the reason she had knowledge at all - but she decided not to reveal that to Garp. It would be great to bring up Luffy to the bandits so Ace and Luffy would both be less lonely but Luffy had Makino and she had to let Luffy meet Shanks. So she kept quiet about him and went down to Windmill Village every once in a while to meet him in secret and strike up a friendship with Makino.

In the meantime, she did her best to raise herself and Ace and also try to get Dadan to be a more openly affectionate foster mother. It was difficult to do as she was physically still a child but she had over 20 years of experience mentally so she managed. The added mental years came in super handy for dealing with situations and the youth helped in dealing with the insane amount of energy Ace had. At least all of the training she had begged Garp to give her came handy there.

-

One day, when she was roughly fourteen, she fell greatly ill as she sensed both danger and terror from Luffy and Makino. That day, as she lay in bed crying while Ace yelled at Dadan to fix her and Sabo tried to soothe her, she promised herself to get even stronger.

She knew she was plenty strong physically from years of dealing with Ace and Sabo and Gramps but she needed to be able to deal with the nausea and sickness of feeling someone she loved be in danger. It would only get worse from here on out. When she finally calmed down, it was to the thought that Luffy had his dream now so she could reunite with him soon.

-

By the time Garp arrived at Mt. Colubo with a seven year old Luffy, Erei was ready. And she grinned.

It was a simple plan, really. She'd adopted Sabo into her little family some five years ago when he'd shown up at Grey Terminal and both he and Ace listened to her as their protector, big sister and as a scary girl with knives. So she sent them into the forest to scout, telling them it was time for Garp to visit and she wanted a warning - which, in all fairness, was the truth. And when they returned with the news that Garp was coming with a little kid, she told them to hide in the forest and only come out when she called for them (which they agreed to because Garp was the worst in his affections upon initial meetings). Then, it was just pure fun.


	2. the third brother

Since the day he had met his granddaughter, Garp had known that she was pure chaos. It wasn't every day a man came to his hometown to find a child that barely reached his thigh to confidently proclaim that she wasn't related to him in any way but was adopting him. And then, upon being asked why she would do that, said she was going to join the Marines and wanted him to train her. And then proceed to know the existence and name of a baby who had been born barely a few days ago and only he had known about. 

All in all, Erei made no sense but she was a good granddaughter and he could trust that she'd raise Ace right so he had agreed. (Plus, she'd burst into tears when he'd questioned her, earning him dirty looks from everyone that had been at Party's Bar at the time).

Garp had never regretted that decision but he came close to it the day he picked up Luffy from Makino's to take up to Mt. Colubo. Apparently that damn redheaded pirate had been visiting and filling his grandson's mind with nonsense so he had decided take him to someone who actually had sense. His granddaughter had always been onboard with his training (even taking the initiative to adopt knives as her weapon of choice), was determined to join the Marines and was very much loved by both the bandits and Ace. Heck, she'd even adopted another kid, Sabo, in his absence! Surely, she wouldn't say no to one more? Especially when he was Garp's biological grandson?

As Garp made his way up the mountain, he noticed Ace and Sabo scouting and running off once they saw him with Luffy. With the knowledge that it would just make things easier, he continued on his merry way. And, sure enough, when he reached the bandits' hut, Erei was waiting for him on the big stone next to the hut and Ace and Sabo were obviously hiding in the shrubbery. But before he could exclaim his greetings and introduce his grandson, Erei jumped up from the rock and opened her arms and yelled out enthusiastically, "Luffy!"

As Garp gaped in shock (he didn't remember ever telling Erei about Luffy) and Ace and Sabo subconsciously stood up in shock at their sister knowing this unfamiliar kid, Luffy wriggled out of Garp's grasp and almost literally bounced over to hug her, also yelling out in response, "Erei!"

Garp stared. First at his granddaughter. Then at his grandson. Then again at his granddaughter, who was smiling happily as she listened to Luffy. Then again at his grandson, who was chattering away to her like he'd known her all his life.

 _"HUHHHHHH?????!!!!"_ A loud shout scared away all the nearby forest creatures and made Ace and Sabo jump up in fear.

Erei just rolled her eyes at him and waved his shock away. "I've been waiting so long for you to bring Luffy over, Gramps! Whatever took you so long? He's been so lonely as the only kid down in Windmill."

As Garp continued to stare at her flabbergasted and Luffy loooked at her starstruck for making his Gramps speechless, Erei shouted sharply, "Ace! Sabo!"

Garp's poorly-hidden grandsons jumped out of the bushes to stand to attention at Erei's call.

"Catch!"

With a grin and a good aim, Erei picked up Luffy and hurled him at Ace and Sabo, knocking them both over. "That's your new brother!"

With that, she skipped over to Garp and rugged at his hand so he would follow her to the other side of the hut. It was, Garp thought wearily, way too similar to how she had practically bowled him over when he'd met her. And it was time to have a talk.

**Author's Note:**

> (In case it isn't obvious, the reason why Erei got sick was that the whole thing with the bandits and Shanks was going down at the time)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, Twitter and even Instagram as @tinycutefauna so feel free to talk to me anytime about Erei, One Piece or any of the other fandoms I've written for!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! They're the reason I keep writing so I love each and every single one of them <3


End file.
